


A Detour of Huge Mistakes?

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: In which Ushijima didn't understand things such as porn magazines and asks Oikawa (who just want to go home and enjoy his Space magazine) silly questions in the bookstore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something silly with Ushijima and UshiOi and it ends up being…. like this. Oops.

There are definitely a lot of things that Oikawa Tohru regretted in his life, but he never thought that going to a detour to the bookstore on the early release day of a special edition space magazine he’s been following on another town was going to be a huge mistake.

“Oh, _hell no_.”

Realizing that he caught someone he knew on his sightings, Oikawa cursed under his breath. Why not, he spotted Ushijima Wakatoshi, standing in front of a stack of those things called adult magazines that was stacked near his aim.

He really didn’t need to know his proclaimed archenemy’s taste in porn, thought Oikawa as he cursed in his mind, trying to not getting caught. He didn’t know who to blame; the shop tenants that arranged the space magazine he wanted near those magazines, or that the publisher decided that this shop was the first to receive an early release. Or maybe just himself for being dumb enough to not wait for another day and get it in his town.

Sneakily, he tried to go away before Ushijima noticed him. He really wants to just go home, read the magazine he wanted, and forget about all of this.

“Ah. It’s you, Oikawa.”

But of course, the universe wasn’t going to let him get things easily.

“Ack! You got the wrong person!” Oikawa was going to run away– he’s not dealing with this for one more second.

“Unless you’re his paternal twin, I can’t see why I got the wrong person. It’s a good timing, I wanted to ask you a question.”

With Ushijima deadpanned as ever, Oikawa gave up.

“…So what is it? If you asked me which of those magazines is better, too bad! Oikawa- _san_ doesn’t really read those magazines.” _Because I stores my porn passworded in my computer_ , Oikawa continued in his mind. It’s way too unsafe to just have them lying around as book with his nephew around— his family is going to kill him if his nephew is to find them.

“I see. I thought you would know which magazines have the best ads for a young adult. I am sorry to disturb you”

“….Pardon me, _what_?”

“They’re adult magazines, so I’m thinking they would have some good ads or tips I would have needed after graduation.”

So he wasn’t going to search for the porn. It sounds fishy, but Oikawa thought to himself that Ushijima doesn’t look like the guy who would read porn magazines. Even if he does, he’d use some kind of disguise, won’t he? He does notice a fact if he did want to read the ads, that might means….

“…Don’t tell me you didn’t know these contains porn.”

“Porn… pornographic content?” Ushijima raised his eyebrows. “Oh. They’re not allowed in my dorm and home. I just knew that now. Pardon me for disturbing you, I won’t be getting it at all, then.”

“I mean, at least you’ve got to notice?! The covers have girls in sexy outfits?! And they used vulgar words?!”

“I thought it was something like adult’s artistic aesthetic…”

Oikawa sighed heavily.

“Did I say something wrong?” Ushijima tilted his head. Oikawa looked around, glad that there are not many people in the bookstore before he whispered a question out of curiosity.

“…You know, this made me curious. Do you ever read porn like a teenage boy at your age?”

“I do not. My family doesn’t allow it at all, not until I got married.”

“That’s some conservative family you got there…. Don’t tell me I had to explain where babies came from because I won’t explain it to you.”

Ushijima raised his eyebrows. “Of course I knew. They told us in biology classes. If a ov-”

“Stop! Stop it right there! The least thing I want to do today is to hear a scientific explanation of that from Ushiwaka!”

“Fine.” Ushijima looks confused as if he didn’t know why would Oikawa ask him something like that. And Oikawa kept on wondering what kind of sin did he did that he have to endure this torture.

“But… Are you even interested in that kind of… things, Ushiwaka- _chan_? I mean, sexy girls? If your family allows you to.”

He’s kind of interested a bit for his answer. Maybe he’ll find Ushijima’s weakness this way, and use it to his own advantage. And suddenly, Oikawa thought that if Iwa- _chan_ was here, he would say ‘ _that’s the sin you did to end up in this torturing situation. No wonder no one in the team wants to be your friend_ ‘.

“Not really much. Tendou shows me a so-called ‘gravure’ pictures on his comic magazines and I’m not that much… interested, to be said.”

“Maybe you’re just gay or ace…” Oikawa mumbled.

“Hm? Yes. I am an ace, Shiratorizawa’s ace.”

“That’s _not_ it! Geez, do I have to explain asexuality to you too?!”

“I do hear about ‘gay’ though I don’t get it much, What’s ‘asexuality’?”

“It’s something like you’re not interested in any kind of sexual relationship— aaah, geez, just google it! I’m going home!” Oikawa felt like he’s done with this and he wants to sprint away. But of course, Ushijima was going to stop him.

“Wait, you haven’t finished your answer.”

“I told you to google it! Geez, now we have the tenant staring at us…”

“It’s because you’re yelling. We shouldn’t make too much noise.”

“How could I not make noise when you’re like this?!”

“Like what?”

Oikawa screeched an incoherent noise, and the shop tenant lady stared at him while muttering ‘ssh’ loudly. Oikawa sighed and lowers his voice after the scolding and gave up on explaining.

“Really, what did I do to deserve this….” Oikawa puts his palm to his head, as he began to notice he’s getting a headache from the stress. Realizing that, even Ushijima felt guilty— it was his fault, in a way. He tried googling as what Oikawa told him to from his phone, and after a while of silence, he spoke out.

“I am sorry. Even after I tried searching with my phone, these ‘sexuality’ things are difficult to understand, I guess I’ll stay away from this.”

Kind of surprised that Ushijima even took the effort to google as he told him to when Oikawa was scolded by the tenant, Oikawa decided to give him a little advice. He’s being considerate to Ushiwaka only this one time, he thought to himself.

“…Well, you see, Ushiwaka- _chan_. Stuff like that, you need to feel it, and you’ll figure it out somehow.”

“Feel…?”

Ushijima still looked confused, but Oikawa decided to leave him at that as he escaped from the situation, going to the cashier and go home.

What he didn’t know was probably that Ushijima trying to browse a little bit more since he is curious as in one of those articles he found described his feelings a little bit for Oikawa.


End file.
